The invention relates to a snow lance head for use in a snow lance with a housing having nozzles for the outlet of water and/or air and with at least one first chamber formed in the interior of the housing through which water emerging from at least some of the nozzles flows.
The invention also relates to a nozzle arrangement with at least one nucleator and at least one water nozzle.
So-called “snow lances” used to produce artificial snow are known in the art and consist essentially of a snow lance body and of at least one snow lance head provided on the snow lance body, the head has one or more nozzles (12, 15, 18) for compressed air and water under pressure, wherein at least one nozzle is designed as a so called “nucleator”, which is fed with water and air and which is used to produce nuclei, i.e. to produce small kernels or very small frozen particles, which initiate the formation of snow from the water sprayed from the snow lance head into the air current.
It is an object of the invention is to provide for a snow lance head that effectively prevents the formation of ice on the lance head, in particular preventing the housing of the head from icing up, under unfavorable weather conditions, especially during low temperatures and a strong headwind, which causes considerable accumulation of moisture on the outer surface of the snow lance head due to water from the nozzles.